


往生花

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 第二次偷情，摊牌结局





	1. 爱你

七年前，邓伦第一次知道自己将来要嫁的人叫做林书豪，其实他不排斥，他秉性温柔，对于未来，即不期待也不盲从。可隔着太平洋，看见对方邮来有他样貌的照片，以及三不五时发过来的信，让他觉得，这桩婚事，还不赖。

林书豪这三个字让邓伦写在纸上，他想到以后，自己和这字背后代表的人，将会共度一生，羞红了脸皮，对新婚之夜多了些朦胧的憧憬。

他很快乐，世界对待像他这样好的孩子总是更善良一些。这一刻，邓伦很知足，他感恩自己现在拥有的一切，当然包括他的爱情和婚姻。

张梓晨是林书豪在H城提拔的一位从事银行理财的好手，在进入林书豪幕后为他打理财产后，他获得了进入那栋花园别墅的入场券，也见到了别墅的另一个主人。

“伦伦，这是我请回来专门打理资产的张梓晨”林书豪站在两人中间，互相为他们介绍着，“梓晨，这是我的爱人，邓伦。”

他一进屋便看见邓伦了，皮肤白得几乎像是羊脂玉，看身量，纤纤瘦瘦的，脸颊倒是嘟嘟的，还像是没成家的，怎么就嫁人了呢。但他那双细长的眼一扫过来，张梓晨只觉得自己后背灼了火一般，腾地起了热气，手心微微发汗，却不得不硬起头皮去握住邓伦伸出来的柔嫩白皙的手。

“伦哥好。”滑腻冰凉，还真是玉一样的人。

“很高兴认识你，梓晨。”

张梓晨看不出来邓伦无悲无喜的脸上对自己的出现有任何的反应，只能悻悻地跟着林书豪走开去了，继续听他讲别墅里有什么宝贝。

他回头，只能望见邓伦的一小片衣角，大概是又窝回到软椅上，看他那几页书去了，真像只怠倦的狐狸，蜷缩着身子保护好自己，大概是他漂亮的裹在西裤里的腿便是那蓬松的尾巴。

兀自出神地想着雇主夫人的张梓晨还没注意到林书豪略带一点深意的眼神，便听得他开口，“伦伦他就是这样的，我记得成婚前，书信来往，他还是活泼性子，可我们俩结婚以后，他就变得这样沉闷起来……我、我不知道该怎么改变这一切。”

美籍华裔的口音听起来有一点怪异，和这栋花园别墅一般，都有点说不清的奇特。张梓晨心里当然明白，他没有资格置喙小夫妻俩人之间的情感私事，即便林书豪不避讳地直接对他讲了出来。

但他想了想还是开了口：“豪哥，这事肯定还是有原因的。要不你问问伦哥家里人好了。”林书豪会意地点了点头，拍拍他的肩，然后离开了，留下别墅里的管家带张梓晨熟悉这儿。

兜兜转转好一会儿，管家才领着张梓晨又回了正厅，邓伦还窝坐在那儿看手里的书，一点也没再抬头招呼他的意思，张梓晨自己也没好意思往上凑，便等在那客椅上。

可坐了一会儿，却是内急先来，只得央了管家，走出回廊，冲他指了条宽阔的道，便回去准备别的事去了。张梓晨便往前去，走着走着，只听得墙角有别墅的下人唧哝地说着什么。

“林先生又找了人来……”

“邓先生真是有福的！我听别人说了，结婚前，邓先生是有了情郎，要和他私奔呢，谁知道那人自个跑了，也不知道是不是死了。这私奔也就失败了，邓先生家里人作主瞒了下来，婚还是成了，只推说是当初落了水才不见人。”

“新来的是不是就右脸颊多了两颗痣，和私奔的那个情郎有六七分像？”

“差不离了，邓先生刚嫁进来的时候还激动，后面脸越来越冷，对林先生做的一切啊都淡淡的。”

张梓晨听得清清楚楚，原来那只呆呆的狐狸还做过为了爱情私奔的事情，只可惜林书豪对他倒是深情又上心的模样。他听了小半晌，才悠悠转了回去，只是知晓了雇主家的八卦，再看邓伦，张梓晨便觉得与初见又是两种滋味了。

六七分像？那该是怎么个像法。张梓晨心里痒痒的，别墅里主人的秘密比起冰冷的金钱更让他感到兴奋，那双细长的眼睛应该会为了他的问题绽放出不同的光彩来的吧。

饭点，席间，圆桌上，张梓晨微妙地发现，自己和邓伦、林书豪的位置点构成了一个三角，在桌布的遮盖下，甚至他可以尝试勾到邓伦的脚，暧昧地撩动人妻的小腿。

他们吃饭的时候，基本上是林书豪在说话，试图在冰冷的妻子和下属之间为二人搭建一个对话的平台，张梓晨却只看得见邓伦垂下去的脸颊，他太沉默了。

忽然，邓伦就抬起了脸庞，眼神极快地暂停在林书豪身上，随即转开，看向了张梓晨。林书豪还在一旁讲话，聊他看好的H城项目，张梓晨的脚却仍轻轻摩擦着邓伦的小腿肚，他的手指还优雅地夹着筷子，筷子却变成了人体一般，而指腹则捻出一段美好曲线。

来而不往非礼也。张梓晨就看着邓伦原本还素净的脸勾起一个笑容来，他只想到一个形容词，狐媚，而邓伦本来细长的眼睛更是扬起一个上挑的弧度。

张梓晨夹在筷中的丸子一失手，便重又跌进汤中，他自觉失礼，忙掩饰着低了头，将丸子夹了出来。

“伦伦，多吃点……梓晨，你怎么脸红了？”林书豪这个男主人做得很周全，一句话连带了两个人。邓伦没说什么，只是使动筷子更勤了些，而张梓晨摆了摆手，只说自己是不小心呛着了。

用了饭，林书豪又带着张梓晨去了城内其他的产业，而邓伦则留在别墅里。且不说张梓晨心里如何惦念，邓伦回到他和林书豪的房间，屋里有一扇落地描金镜，质地柔软的裤子看不出任何褶皱，却有温热的触感停留着，经久不散。他想了想原因，心里却得不到一个答案，换了睡衣，躺进软被里，菱格窗外的光洒到床脚，留下一片斑驳阴影。

张梓晨回到别墅的时候，下午三点，邓伦已经起来了，另换了一套衣服，仍坐在张梓晨初见他的地方，手里仍是那本没看完的书，身边缺没了介绍他们认识的林书豪，管家和仆从们都一时不见了，内间只听得蝉噪。

“我和那个人真的有六七分像吗？为什么你看到我的时候一点反应也没有呢？”

“张梓晨，我没有必要和你说这些私事吧？”邓伦的表情是拒人于千里之外的冰冷。

“为什么不试试把我当作替代品呢？豪哥多希望让你开心起来啊。”

他的这句话，成功踩到了邓伦的痛脚，就连邓伦自己也不知道，究竟在意的是替代品对应的那个正品，还是已成为他枕边人的林书豪。

“对啊，你听到的墙角说得没有错，你和他很像。我以为，七年前我会好好和……豪哥结婚，可谁知道，你想要替代的那个人就闯进了我的生活，是……我没禁住诱惑，和他在一起了。婚礼前，我们俩商量好要私奔，跑到他们都找不到的地方。”

他话说得有些颠倒，张梓晨却听得仔细，到邓伦话音落了，他还以为没说尽，而邓伦却不再开口，他自己捋了捋，后续大概就是下人们说的，私奔的情郎不知是死还是失踪了，邓伦当然还是和林书豪结婚了。

他们的婚姻有意义吗？或者说他们的结合是基于爱的吗？林书豪爱邓伦吗？邓伦爱林书豪吗？张梓晨一霎时想到好多问题，可他根本无权去解释，除非他插入他们的生活。

邓伦的脸色又白了些，张梓晨觉得花园里的花开得越娇艳，别墅里的这位主人似乎越脆弱一分，像是挤出自己的生命，供养别墅的繁花锦盛。他静静地看邓伦露出的脚腕上，有青色纹路的皮肤，心底涌上奇异感受，像回到了第一次接触自己专业的时候。

外间树木上的蝉鸣更大声起来，吱吱喳喳，喧闹成一片。张梓晨呆不下去了，转身道了别。

过了几日，林书豪又叫上张梓晨到别墅吃饭，用了饭他本来要回去了，阴云密集的天空却突然下起大雨，瓢泼一样，张梓晨都以为花圃里娇嫩的花朵们会死在暴雨里了，邓伦却站在屋檐下，微垂着眼睛看花和雨的交锋。

花瓣裹不住里面的水意，花苞被撑得越开越大，盛不住的水流沿着缝隙往花枝下落，经这一番洗礼，花倒也愈开愈艳。

因为雨势大又不断，林书豪便做了主，让张梓晨留宿了别墅，那客房和主卧隔得远，可要进，要出客房，总要经过主卧。张梓晨没有想过会撞见夫妻两个的床事。没有完全掩上的房门里，倾泻出来的呻吟和白腻的肉体，全都是巫山云雨的具现化，衬着雨声淋漓，张梓晨根本抗拒不了，视听感官不停地刺激着他。

林书豪和他几乎一样高，他只见到他搂着邓伦做爱的姿势，那么传统，雪腻腻的皮肤被大手按住，手指凹进去，印出一个一个红痕，翘在外面的肉臀被正插在小屄捣弄的阴茎撞得晃出肉波来，软软的，看起来好捏极了。

即使是不变的姿势，被肏弄得溢出水来的蜜穴依旧缠阴茎缠得又骚又紧，那张漂亮的嫣红的嘴巴，抿着，喉咙里却压出低低的饱蘸情欲的哼声，长腿无助地被撇在男人腰的两侧，随着动作而前后晃动。

这双美丽的长腿就这么被浪费掉了吗，张梓晨咬着牙，强忍下来自己的质问，转而又幻想起来肉感的大腿紧紧夹住自己的腰，纤细的小腿则是蹭在自己身上，后背一酥，险些露了形迹，裤裆里勃起的阴茎却再也忍不下去了。

他的眼睛盯着他们正交合缠绵的身体，手活动着，安慰自己的阴茎，真想将自己的精液全都射进邓伦的屁股里，想听他微撅着嘴撒娇说吃不下了。

张梓晨忍不住想，别墅里其他的人会不会和他有着共同的偷窥的经验，看见邓伦被林书豪按在床上随便肏，是不是像他一样看得勃起了，还要继续看下去，更想勾引主人漂亮的妻子来和自己偷情，自己会的姿势和技术绝对比这个合法丈夫多得多。

射完了精，肉棒拔出来，被捣得成了一个粉洞的臀穴，里面的嫩肉张开又缩紧，挤出射到里面的浓白，狼藉一片。

“我们要一个小孩吧，伦伦……一定很可爱的！”

邓伦却没说话，他只是有些困懒地从床上起来，身上的痕迹有些斑驳不清，让张梓晨觉察到夫妻两人的做爱频率，如果是他，这个时候大概会缠着邓伦，抱着他到浴室里再来一次，磨着他要他答应同自己生孩子。

可现实是他连一个替身都算不上，他只能转身回到黑暗的房间里。

第二日，没有什么事，林书豪决定出去度假，而张梓晨趁着地利之便，和邓伦二人坐了辆车。林书豪先坐了副驾，后座便只有邓伦和张梓晨，位置宽阔，倒是没有什么机会做出什么事来，张梓晨却越发觉得心痒痒的，他比邓伦高，眼睛余光望得见他露出来的一截白润的长颈，再往下一点是花衬衫的V字领口。

在别墅里，张梓晨看过邓伦的西装，这是第一次瞧见本就肤白的人穿了件花色衬衫，倒是比在家里的时候，显得多了些活力，招引得自己的目光从挺秀的鼻尖直接落到他腿上。

余光早已经不知不觉中转换成了他的正眼，张梓晨正出着神呢，陡然听见一句问话。

“窗外景色好看吗？”

张梓晨的眼睛焦点霎时从邓伦身上移开，转到车窗外，沉着声音回他：“还可以呀，我很少出来看的，这次站了伦哥、豪哥的光。”

林书豪听了他这句话，很开心地搭了句话：“你不知道吧，伦伦没和我在一起的时候，经常跑到外面玩，我估计没有……嗯他没去过的景点。”

这话一出口，张梓晨就笑了，心道：是啊，可不是嘛，直接私奔了。而林书豪在后视镜看见邓伦的神色，又开口：“伦伦是好久没有出门了吧，以后你还想去哪儿，我都陪着你。”

邓伦笑了笑，轻轻回他一句好，张梓晨看他笑意那么淡，忍不住猜他是不是不愿意去，只是敷衍客套一句，又觉得这样揣测小夫妻之间的感情不太好，只好收敛自己的心思，老老实实地望窗外的风景，余光却还是忍不住留给邓伦。

这时，车猛地一个急刹，系了安全带的四人没有什么大碍，林书豪转头对邓伦说一句他先下车看看前面怎么了。邓伦点了点头，又让司机下去陪林书豪去看情况，以防万一。

车里就剩下两个人了，车门打开的时候还带走了些热气，灌进来一些凉风。安静了一会儿，张梓晨才开口：“我不是故意要看你的。”他好像找不到一个别的有趣的话题了，只能说出这一句干瘪瘪的话来，掩饰自己的紧张。

“我有丈夫了，而且，你喜欢我哪点？还是，你就这么想当替身？”

他想躲，邓伦偏不给他机会，问得直截了当。

“你还喜欢他？那、那豪哥呢？”张梓晨让他问得有些发汗，却也忍不了自己内心的困惑。

“我的问题你都还没回答，倒问起我来了，”邓伦笑了一声，又顿了顿，“爱不爱有那么重要吗？人活在世就靠一个爱字了？我没想到你这么天真，那我说给你听，我喜欢你。”

“你、你喜欢我？”我怎么不太相信呢，张梓晨心念着，脸还是红了些，总归是邓伦比他更有经验些，他好像并没有能力招架住。

既然心仪的人都这么说了，替身不替身的，没有讨论的价值和意义，因为现在是他张梓晨陪在邓伦身边啊。他凑上去，贴着邓伦坐，车外还没有动静呢，他已忍不住想要同他亲近，昨晚那一场春宫，着实刺激不小。

嘴唇已贴向不易察觉痕迹的耳垂，邓伦拉住张梓晨移动的肩，指了指自己的唇瓣，见张梓晨迟疑，激他：“不敢？”这句话如同强心针，张梓晨听了再没犹豫，揽着他的肩就亲了下去，如他幻想过的一般，很软很软，除此之外，还好甜。

大概有十几秒的时间，柔软的触感停留在了唇瓣上，张梓晨将邓伦抱住，侧头在他耳边问他：“我敢，那伦哥要和我偷情吗？”

邓伦没答他，只是蹭了蹭，张梓晨一瞬间回想起昨晚看见的画面，想到有机会让那双美腿跨在自己腰上，便热火乱窜，烧得他脸热。

等到司机和林书豪回来的时候，一切已经回归原貌，没有第三个人发现平静下掩藏好了的异状。

车开到目的地，搞定住宿之后，张梓晨又和他们夫妻到四周逛逛，走到不远处，就有一个占地广的森林公园，葱葱绿意和令人舒畅的氧气是很吸引人的。

进去里面以后，抬头望天，只看得见互相遮映的高大树木，树冠密密匝匝地连成一片，身处其中，格外凉爽。林间小径至多容下两人并行，张梓晨只能稍后他们一步，跟随他们，他的目光便钉在邓伦身上，看他撑起了衬衫的又被遮住的脊背，看他被牛仔裤包裹得紧紧的臀部。

走着走着，眼前出现了三条岔路口，放眼望去，每条道都瞧不到末端。而他们正好有三个人，林书豪便提议三人各选一条道往外走，探探公园的究竟。本来张梓晨是想着好好走路的，可一想到刚才车上的邓伦的好颜色，他就克制不住心热，索性跑出自己这条小道，重新拐到邓伦那条道上去。

他脚步快，又刻意落得轻。邓伦感受到背后有人的时候，已经被蒙住了眼睛，拉扯着后背撞到了树上，他被惊到发出一声尖叫，可张梓晨看得清清楚楚，直接亲上去，将将止住了。

邓伦的秀目此时才看清眼前男人的模样，他悬在半空里的心这才落了下来，手却握成拳直接砸到张梓晨胸前，喝他一句胆子肥了，敢这么对他。张梓晨却将他欺在树上，坏笑着说：“就欺负你一个。”他说着，手上动作并没有闲着，直接将收进裤腰里的衬衫下摆拽出去，手沿着扩大的空隙，摸上那片白净的乳肉，轻轻一握，绵绵软软的，掌心下贴着那粒小小的乳珠，摸得到比看得到更要快活数十倍，他此时已经无暇妒忌合法丈夫，只想着要好好爽一把。

另一只手直接解开裤扣，拉下去，大掌顺着小腹一路摸到后面臀缝，他手劲大又没收力，磨得邓伦有些疼，推他一下，张梓晨马上会意地为他揉弄起来，内裤也被脱下来，手指先挑逗了几下前面抬了头的性器，很快又落到股沟里的臀眼，指头碰了碰穴口，那儿还是酥软的，感受到异物竟蠕动了几下想要吞进去。

张梓晨再难忍下去了，低头埋进他大开的衬衫里，舔起邓伦的奶子来，牙齿还咬住满溢的乳肉，嘬起来，细细碎碎的水声在林间响起，和他们踩着落叶的动静混合在一起。

昨晚才被另一个男人做过的穴眼，又抵住张梓晨的阴茎，他扶着那处饱满的臀肉，似乎已能感受到肉壁的松软和湿润，进入前还深深喘了口气，才紧揽着邓伦的身体撞进去，那肉棒和肉穴仿佛天生便该并在一处，契合着，半点无滞涩，邓伦几乎是第一时间就掉了眼泪，鼻头早红了，他身体敏感，在野外和男人偷情是头一遭，心理上也并不如何好受。

邓伦被他抱着，长腿如他所愿地跨在他腰侧，被他冲撞得一摇一摇的，腿根的肉也被他的手给捏着以便更好地发力，张梓晨太兴奋，阴茎突突地在软穴里捣弄着，以至于太莽撞，邓伦的后背贴着树身，硌得疼，他只能更用力地揽着张梓晨的肩，迎合着他。

野外背德的偷情，随时会被发现的刺激感，让他的心萌发出无限放大的快感，流入四肢百骸，鼓舞着配合了偷情的理智。

“梓晨……”他忍不住唤了一声，被自己嗓音里勾着的欲念惊了一跳。张梓晨却欢喜极了，更觉受到鼓励，握住他的身体，直将分泌出来的爱液拍打得嗤嗤作响，黏在股间，动作越来越急，邓伦受不住地哼吟出声，只觉得身体都要散架了。张梓晨尝到了甜头，又缓下来自己的抽插，换做戳刺，邓伦本来合上的细长眼睛一瞬间睁开，龟头碾着敏感点来回碰触，还有那种情爱里的熟悉感。

来源于和林书豪做爱时候身体的应激反应，又从张梓晨这里得到。大概是因为他们身高相仿，邓伦心里闪过这丝念头，又压下去，丹凤眼半合着，顺应张梓晨想让他叫出声的要求，低低地哼出声音来。

张梓晨只觉得自己的征服欲和爱欲都得到了极大的满足，在满足感渐渐退潮以后，他又忍不住比较起来，自己亲眼见过昨夜他们的交欢，到底谁更令他快乐。他这样想着，一鼓作气拼命抽插的力道泄了下来，转而又念起邓伦身体里泡着好舒服，小屄好会含阴茎，今晚和林书豪睡在一张床的时候，皱巴巴的衣服脱下来，自己给他种上去的吻痕，还有肉穴里的精液，会不会被他的丈夫发现呢。

而邓伦会不会被质问，到哪儿去找了野男人操他，被别的男人睡了，爽吗。

“你是不是在想今晚怎么办？怕就从我身上下去……”邓伦说话的声音还带了点哭音，被男人操哭了还是会对正操着他的人说狠话。

张梓晨敛住心神，如同领了旨意一般，肏弄得愈发卖力，阴茎往里塞着，每一次退出来的时候，都会勾着湿红了的软肉一块出来，偏偏那小穴弹性极好，被这么猛干也依旧又紧又热，让张梓晨难舍难分。他被箍得一窒，险险险退出来，精液从前端射出来，全部留在了嫩白的腿根，模糊一片。在野外总不好内射进去，太难清理了。

偷欢一晌过后，总是要处理遗留下来的问题，俩人合力将彼此腹股处的淫液打理干净，才寻个道出去，等他们走到公园外，便见到林书豪焦急的身影。他一见到邓伦，便冲上来抱住他，两个人抱在一处，身影契合得很。

邓伦心里如何滋味，张梓晨猜了猜，大概会有些愧疚吧，明明是在树林里和别的男人野合，出来却见到丈夫关心的模样，即使不爱也会动容的情感啊。

他搓了搓手，有些想念掌心落到邓伦皮肉上的触感了。


	2. 结局 难忘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二次偷情，摊牌结局

  
三个人又慢慢踱回去，张梓晨落后他们一步，眼神久久地望着邓伦和林书豪相握的手，突然开始怀疑自己，现在是偷情，那么，他能敌得过林书豪的爱，和邓伦在一起吗，还是，就这么下去，能得到一天的欢愉就尽情享受。

因为去森林公园耽误了很久，三个人简单用了饭，便要回房休息了。张梓晨还是只能看着夫妻二人进了同一个房间。而他的房间就在他们隔壁，贴在墙壁上试图听他们的动静让张梓晨自己都唾弃自己，睡了自己老板的妻子，还肖想着得到他。

另一边的房间，邓伦想要去浴室洗澡，林书豪却从背后抱住他，窝在他肩颈的位置，要同他一起，他不说话，只是蹭了蹭他的软臀。邓伦在转过来的时候就调整好自己的表情，说自己累了，又是温言细语，求他今天不闹了好不好。

他难得如此委婉哀求，再加上昨夜要得狠了些，林书豪只能放他一个人去了。

等待的时候有些久，哗哗的水声掩盖过清理被操肿了的小穴时发出的呻吟声。镜子被水蒸气笼得成了雾面，邓伦看不见他红了的眼尾，整具身体粉嫩得像完全绽开了的鲜花。

邓伦终于洗好出来的时候，林书豪的困意已经让他撑着的头往下一点一点起来，他只得推醒他让他去洗一洗。

角色对换，林书豪用浴巾搓着湿润的头发出来以后，发现邓伦的头发还湿着就躺了下去，马上将他从被子里抱出来，一边为他吹头发，一边又劝他，说这样对身体不好。他絮叨的时候，邓伦就笑，嗡嗡发动的机械声里，邓伦的笑声让林书豪感到精神一震，手上动作不由一快。

吹风机收了起来，邓伦也重新躺下去，只是枕头让林书豪又给他新换了一个，身边温热的身躯凑了过来，他应激地一抖，又听见有些闷的一句，“别动，我只想亲亲你，睡吧”。

林书豪的话让邓伦僵了一下，又马上放松开去，脸颊上只留下一点温暖的触感，无一丝湿意，这就是他的丈夫啊。邓伦闭紧了眼睛，强行让自己入睡了，当然也就看不见林书豪眼中的柔情。

一墙之隔的张梓晨什么也听不见，今晚的房门都阖上了，严严实实，他也看不见什么，只能胡思乱想，身体还留恋着下午时候在树林里的快活，那样的肉欲体验，有过一次便想得到更多。这么一延伸，又难免想到林书豪，还记得刚见面的时候，豪哥夸他有少年气，说自己身边正缺乏像他一样有朝气和活力的男性。

张梓晨倒没觉得林书豪有哪儿说得不对，可他现在最欣羡的却是林书豪身边最好看，最让他猜不透的男人。他现在一想，满脑子都是昨夜偷窥到和下午亲身感受到迷人的体态，只觉得邓伦一举一动，连一个眼神都勾勾缠缠，明明初次见他，这只狐狸精还未显露淫性，只是懒懒地窝在椅子里啊。

自己大概是真的中了他的迷药和毒，心里火热，身体上也不好受，阴茎又勃起来，只能想象现在正搂着馥馥的美人，把那双修长的腿分开，找到臀缝里的蜜桃源，搅动里面湿湿黏黏的水液，再长驱直入，碾着花心，把美人弄哭了，下面流着淫汁，裹着他的肉茎，舍不得放开。

就这样幻想着，张梓晨泄了一次，随便冲了个澡，便又急不可待要回到他的春梦乡中。

醒过来的时候，已经是上午九点了，张梓晨捧着头，只觉得如同宿醉了一般，他洗漱了出房门，楼下，长桌上，只见得邓伦一个人，又换了一件黑色的丝质衬衫，正优雅地吃着早点，紧紧包着大腿根的牛仔裤也换了一条，腿肉绷得满满的，隔着裤子摸上去手感也会很好的。

邓伦听见动静，抬头一看是他，便招招手唤他下来，张梓晨听话地飞速下楼，拣了离他最近的位置，喷香的早点热气丝毫不影响他嗅见空气里独属于邓伦的味道，他深吸一口气，眼神痴痴地看着邓伦。

他这样作态，邓伦嫌他，推着他的肩，扭他面向早点去，别一大早就跟发情了似的。精面做的馒头，圆圆的，又白，张梓晨拿在手里，只觉得握着的是邓伦的胸还是肉臀，喝一点豆浆，也觉得那是赏给他的琼浆。

“你豪哥他出去了，今天就我们两个人。”

张梓晨还来不及细想，为什么林书豪要出去，竟然不带上邓伦，下一秒就开心得直接站了起来，浑身上下都得了劲，三两下将面前的吃干净了，才兴冲冲地答他：“你去哪儿我就去哪。”

他心思龌龊，只想着偷情最爱做的床上那些事，眼神却干净，邓伦不免觉得好笑。两人简单收拾了，才往外走，庭中有一大片花圃，和林书豪城里那栋别墅的花圃不同，这儿的修剪明显野性许多，并没有那么规整，然而更显现出十分的花朵本色。

美人便该配鲜花，张梓晨看了看花圃里，拈了一朵开得最艳最红的玫瑰，那些刺都被刻意地避开，然后他又拿剪子将刺全都拔掉。邓伦拿着它，长长的花茎，碧绿色的，衬着他白嫩的手，映进张梓晨眼中，美不胜收，他走近，将邓伦的手握进自己的掌心里。细腻的触感让张梓晨吸了口气，又惊讶地问他：“伦哥，你手上怎么没有婚戒？”

邓伦将自己的手抽回来，碧色的花茎被他夹在指间，他摸了摸手上并不存在的指环印迹，才开口：“我不喜欢，所以就没戴。”

不过是因为他们结婚的那天，林书豪递上来的戒指被他拒绝了，那枚只见过一次的婚戒便再不见踪影，倒是林书豪的手上，戒指随时在换，而婚礼对戒的另一枚也因为邓伦的缘故，他选择了不戴，只为了全妻子的心思。

他不过稍一出神，张梓晨见着他脸上像是陷入回忆的神情，知道那是他不曾参与过的，心有不甘，却没有办法，只得打起精神，将这个话题带过。邓伦也无谓再纠缠这些陈旧过去，便随着张梓晨。

绿茎的红玫瑰最后还是被放到了家里，张梓晨房间的花瓶里，他想的是让邓伦到时候来自己房间取啊。

山脚，宽广的草坪上，正在举行一场户外婚礼，新婚的那对小夫妇沉浸在爱河里，对于来送祝福的，不管是亲朋还是陌生人，都是一样的欢迎。邓伦看见他们，竟发现那新娘是他中学时的一位同学，而对方显然也发现了他，忙拖着婚纱，走到他跟前。

“听说你早就结婚了，小伦！这就是你的爱人吧。你好，我是姜彤。”

张梓晨却没料到这位新娘子的眼神不好，竟直接错认了自己，又想到原来结婚的时候伦哥并没有请朋友同学吗？竟没人知道他的伴侣究竟是谁，又长什么模样。

“你好，我是……张梓晨。祝你们新婚快乐。”

邓伦一时之间也没反应过来，就听见张梓晨直接开口应答了。他也是胆子大，直接冒领了身份，还大言不惭地介绍自己的名字。邓伦拉他一下，张梓晨却用自己的手将他给握住，包进掌心里，显然是让他不用惊慌。

婚礼仪式过后，夫妇二人站到场中，跳了开场舞，抒情的音乐流淌出来，张梓晨拉着邓伦的手也选择了一个位置，松了手，才又正式地伸出手邀请他和他共舞。

周围都是些不认识的陌生人，邓伦将手放进张梓晨的掌心，他的体温也就渡了过来，有些烫，却并不讨厌，这类交际舞，总是离不开耳鬓厮磨，邓伦微抬头望他，一点儿也想不起自己的丈夫了。即使他们的身高相仿，却没有共同的压迫感，张梓晨给他的大多是舒心的体验。

想到这里，他就忍不住笑，一点也不压抑，唇角扬起，整张脸都仿佛上了色彩，生动了许多，不像是一尊貌美的玉石像。张梓晨低头吻他，落在他的下嘴唇，再一点点向上攀缘，吮住丰润的唇瓣，手揽住一整个瘦削的后背，抱住他，扣进自己的骨血里。

从唇肉，再到抵进口腔，扫光每一寸未曾占领过的地，追逐又纠缠，无论是舌还是齿，都交换过唾液。到最后停下来的那一刻，互相喘着气，脸红如染。

张梓晨差一点就跪倒在邓伦面前，向他示爱求婚，对他吐露最重要一句“我爱你”，迟来的电话铃声却催断情氛。而邓伦也努力地平复呼吸，因为刚才的激吻，他还在喘息。

“喂，豪哥……你、你不回来了？……嗯，好，我会的，我知道。”

张梓晨听他犹在喘息的语音，真想将手机夺过来，为他接下这通电话，也许对面，自己情人的丈夫正要质问他为何如此气喘，自己又该如何回答。

“是我，豪哥，张梓晨，伦哥和我在一起呢，我们俩去爬山了，刚刚爬了一个陡坡，所以伦哥才会这么喘……没事，有我在旁边照顾他。豪哥你放心吧，好，再见。”

被抢走了手机，邓伦就垂下手，打量着张梓晨说谎不打草稿的流利模样，两个人都默契地瞒下一切，这情既然是偷来的，他们当然珍惜，不希望被破坏。

“他不回来了，今晚我可以把你摁在我的床上吗？”

“别墅里的床都是豪哥的啊，无论哪张床都不是你的，嗯梓、梓晨别捏了……”

“你是我的，就够了。”

你是我的，四个字，说得张梓晨自己都情难自已，他重新将邓伦抱进怀里，一吻再吻，最想的还是用自己的双手丈量邓伦身体的每一处。

别墅里，最后一盏灯也熄灭了，房内的两个人都已经赤裸相对，窗外的月光幽幽照进来，银辉落在邓伦身上，细腰白嫩地，侧在那儿，凹进去，张梓晨趴伏下去舔舐起来。

这种姿态既像臣服又像乞讨，张梓晨知道自己正在做的事，不正是乞怜吗。乞求他的情人恩赐他将雪肤染红的权利。

他正在做的是将一朵雪白的花，灌进营养液，盛放出真正的艳色，开出火红的花瓣，见到花心的红蕊。

双腿被拉开，张梓晨趴进腿根间，手指活动着进入那处蜜穴，里面尚且存留着昨天下午纵情过后的痕迹，格外的松软，已是干净了，昨天还在里面纵横过的阴茎留下来的体液是不是已经渗进穴眼的肉壁之中，像是要验证自己的猜想一般，他伸出舌头轻轻地舔上去，小口一个激灵，收缩一下，又慢慢松开，若有似无地引着舌头进入粉屄里。

邓伦的手抓着身下的被单，五指收拢了并得紧紧的，羞耻的大张的腿间，小情人黑色的发旋若隐若现，他眼睛合上了又睁开，理智和感情交融到一块，分不清谁是谁非。

意识混沌间，张梓晨的舌头活动着，舔过软肉，直弄得他一个激灵，邓伦手指茫然地张开，突然摸到一个事物，犹如落水人寻找到枯木，他握住了，还握得紧紧的。张梓晨每一个动作，触及他的敏感点的时候，手里的东西便成了最好的解压物。

嗤嗤、咂咂的水声从被舔弄的小穴处发出来，邓伦的脚踝蹭在张梓晨的后背上，嘴里是压不住的呻吟声，似哭似诉，难以摆脱的非常规的性快感让身为人妻的他更难招架，鼻尖聚起汗珠，额上耳侧的细汗也从白腻的皮肤上冒出来，将右脸颊上的小痣淹过。

花香从灵敏的鼻端开始散发出来，张梓晨看见邓伦手里握着的那只已被揉散得皱皱巴巴的玫瑰花，红瓣被碾得快要烂开了，有微少的花汁溢出来，香味飘飘摇摇的，和被折断了的绿茎发出来的草木气息融在一起。张梓晨转回来再看邓伦被他舔弄得已经汩汩渗水的蜜穴，完全绽开了。

两朵花，一生一死。

张梓晨顺势将他腿拉得更开，早已硬了许久的阴茎蹭着穴口滴滴坠坠的蜜液就抵了进去，一路穿到花心，邓伦不禁重重哼了一声，前面的性器就射了出来，半透明的乳白色液体打落到在他正前方的张梓晨小腹上。

前面被操射了，后面的屁股却是夹得更紧了，张梓晨掌着他又圆又翘的屁股，顶着压力，将肉刃往里冲撞，用劲之大，发出吧嗒吧嗒的击打声，他们行欢的床正是张梓晨睡的那张床，他也就幻想着，自己将邓伦压在身下做爱的时候，床何尝不是沾满了自己的气息，前后拥着他爱的人。

腹股处水乳交融，张梓晨又低下头去做吮奶的小孩，左右他比邓伦小，做这样痴缠的动作还不算违和，胸膛上挺起来的乳肉每一块都被他牙齿衔过，留下密匝匝的咬痕，本来白皙的奶子倒是聚了红，也不像是产奶的模样，一看就知道被男人吃过了。

邓伦这样想着，觉得羞耻不已，要是给林书豪看见了，肯定就知道他和别人偷情了，他会选择离婚吗？还是当作什么事也没发生呢。张梓晨却顾自吻着他，他的吻湿湿黏黏的，贴着皮肉，激起无数颤栗，和林书豪正好相反，他连吻都刻意避免了让他难受，那么体贴。

自己不爱他，还要苛求他是如何爱自己的，林书豪能忍他这么久，一定是爱的吧。可他想要的却不是这样的，唾手可得的东西又怎么会得到人的真心爱护。

结婚的时候他说对自己是兄弟情，可哪有哥哥会操自己弟弟的。婚后的生活浑浑噩噩，激不起一丝波澜，让邓伦觉得自己嫁给了一个木头人一般，无论是哪儿都不是自己想要的。明明一开始知道结婚对象的时候，他还憧憬过未来的美好生活。

身下的美人不知何时走了神，张梓晨心里不忿，手指捏住他凸挺的乳珠，一捻，邓伦便回了神，他被弄得泪眼朦胧，眼前的景致一时清晰一时模糊，张梓晨眉梢嘴角边的痣不改错认的，可他还是想起婚前遇见过的那个少年。

“磊、磊磊嗯……唔磊。”

他唤得轻，张梓晨偏就听见了，看他白玉似的脸透着粉晕，有些不食烟火的味道，竟不知邓伦仍在出神。

张梓晨正准备问他怎么知道自己的外号，还喊得这么缠缠绵绵。

“不——不是，梓晨，对不起，我……”

美人垂泪，眼睛里盛满了水光，张梓晨却难受，尤其是邓伦愧疚的模样，不正说明他认错了人吗，在床上将人认错了，该是多大的打击啊。

“伦哥，不要和我说对不起。我不喜欢。”

这个磊大概就是当初私奔的另一个人了，张梓晨将邓伦抱在怀里，手抚着他光滑的后背。而对邓伦来说，张梓晨没有生气，他反而更加惴惴不安，窝在他怀里，正缠着阴茎的蜜穴翕动着，顺应主人的心思，再热情不过地裹紧了它。

屋里黑黢黢的，唯有月光幽悬，照着两人。张梓晨抱着邓伦，到了走廊上，银辉被丢到了身后的房间里，他们的位置冲着楼下大门处，张梓晨就将邓伦抵在栏杆上，将才退出来的阴茎猛地后入，邓伦仰长了颈，喉间憋出一个哭音。

“呜大鸡巴，呃嗯慢点……哈梓晨慢点，顶到了。”邓伦用颤巍巍的哭音求着张梓晨。

他哪里肯住手，箍着邓伦细细的腰，往花心里凿，像是要将红蕊凿出来一般，淫水顺着站立的两腿往下流，空旷的别墅里，没有了月光，陷入黑暗，邓伦张眼望去只有暗中分不清形貌的死物，身后的男人狠命地干着他，却没有一点安全感，他想抱住他，好吸取一点温度。

“哈呜不要了——梓晨……呃呃嗯豪哥回来了呜不、不要！”

林书豪临时回来的时候，又怎么想得到这样的场景呢，一片昏黑的别墅，本该安睡的妻子，在开了灯后，全身赤裸，两眼含泪，被自己的下属抵着臀，还能做什么呢。

就是在这样的情况下，张梓晨嵌进穴里去，将浓精全都射了进去，邓伦只能软着腿被他强制灌了精。

他们两个人站在二楼的走廊上，而林书豪一个人立在一楼庭中，顶上的灯光将三个人的形貌照得清楚无比。张梓晨这个时候才不慌不忙地退出来，体液疏疏落落地往外流了出来，邓伦完全控制不了软下来的腿，张梓晨搂着他，要回房里。

林书豪这时候才缓过神来，他本就生得高，又刻意跨大步，很快就上了楼，正如邓伦刚才想的那样，他一身的污乱淫脏，全都被林书豪收进眼底了。

也许只有木头性子似的丈夫才能容忍下偷情的妻子吧，邓伦被林书豪抱走的时候如是想着。花洒的热水让林书豪控制着，不会过大也不会过小，尽职地冲洗起身体来。那些吻痕咬痕在水流下依旧如初，颜色反而印得更深了些，唯独秽乱不堪的体液从皮肤和蜜穴里被冲走了。

射到花心里的精液没有那么轻易地出来，邓伦觉得很窘迫，因为林书豪在看，然而他没有办法驱赶他，甚至他修长的手指扒开他的穴口，往深处插进去，将丝丝缕缕的精液导了出来，早已经习惯了性爱的肉洞，这个时候还收缩着，吸咬起手指来。林书豪被他诚恳的身体反应逗笑了，将小穴洗干净以后，看着邓伦自己揉搓起来，才开了口。

“如果你喜欢他，那就把他留下来，陪着你……好不好？”

林书豪的话温柔缱绻，依然是邓伦床上床下都听熟悉了的软语腔调，他却不寒而栗，就算是再怎么木头人，到了这时候，还为他清理被别人淫了的身体，为他而打算留下情人。

他还有什么不能接受的，他还有什么不敢做的。

“我求你！告诉我，你和他的死到底有没有关系？还有，张梓晨是你找来的吧。”

“你忘不了他，不是吗？我希望你能够留在我身边，我可以……我也愿意给你想要的一切，这样不好吗？”

“不行的，豪哥，你杀了他，你再找一百个、一千个吴磊来赔我都没用，”邓伦哭着说，“我爱的也许不是他，是我想要追求的少年悸动，我要的不是平淡无味的生活！”

“如果我说他该死呢？他当初要和你私奔，是骗你的，其实，他玩腻了爱情游戏，要和你分手，伦伦，别傻了，这世上哪儿有完美的爱情。”

如果这是真相，当初为何不说，现在为何又要说，邓伦突然就失去了质问的欲望，因为他被林书豪这番话击碎了，他很少骗他的，多是善意的谎言。这是真相的话，他坚持寻找了这么些年的东西还有必要吗。

少年的炽热和悸动永远是属于青春的，那些东西是初恋的，让他砰砰心动，但永远没办法维持到长大，一大，就像泡沫，碎开来了。

想到这儿，他眼神怔怔，就落下泪来，林书豪伸手抱住他，温暖的掌心贴着他的发旋，邓伦才反应过来，这样的安全感，除了林书豪谁也给不了他。

  
  
张梓晨呆坐在床上，手里握着那支在床上被邓伦揉碎了的玫瑰，碧绿的茎身被折断了，只剩一点表皮拉扯着两部分，花瓣淅淅零零的，大多散落在床上，还维持在花茎上的，都是残败的模样了，一点不复娇嫩。

他快意的偷情生涯结束了。张梓晨想，邓伦是花，开在温室里，盛放得最娇艳的那一朵，旁人路过，想要攀折下来，有的跌落崖底，有的求而不得，而他短暂地成功了，可到底，他从来没有呵护，培育过这朵花，又怎么能越过育花人十载的艰辛和功劳，得到花呢。

而自己短暂地嗅过芬芳，应该要感谢这场美丽邂逅的。


End file.
